marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Z'Cann (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Sagittarian Farms, South Dakota; formerly Carplax IV, Skrull Empire, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, furrowed chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Skrull Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Skrull Empire | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Alan Davis; Terry Kavanagh | First = X-Men Vol 2 #97 | Death = | HistoryText = Z'Cann is a mutant Skrull -- a telepathic alien shapeshifter. She betrayed Apocalypse and his Skrull allies and sided with the X-Men. Z'Cann joined Cadre K, Charles Xavier's Skrull equivalent to the X-Men. When the Galactic Council transformed Earth into a maximum-security penal colony for hundreds of extraterrestrial criminals, Z'Cann was sent to Earth by Xavier to warn the X-Men. There, she was tracked down and, even with Rogue's intervention, severally wounded by the Blood Brothers. Rogue absorbed the attributes of Z'Cann when the skrull purposely touched her to activate the mutant's abilities as the two evaded the bounty hunters. Z'Cann used her telepathy to amplify Rogue's capacity to assimilate memories, causing her powers to mutate. She was taken care of by the X-Man Forge and finally recovered from her wounds. | Powers = *'Mutant Powers': ** Telepathy: Z'Cann has telepathic abilities allowing her read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. She proved to be able to resist and surpass both the broken Emma Frost and the Three-In-One. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: ***''Telepathic Defense:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. ****''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepaths may notice and 'see' through this ability. ****''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others' minds. ***''Illusion Casting:'' She can create realistic and very detailed illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ****''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there e.g. invisible. ***''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ****''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. ****''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ****''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ****''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. ***''Psionic Blast:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. ***''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **'Telekinesis': Z'Cann has telekinetic abilities which enabled to immediately stop herself and Captain America from crashing after being flung by an explosion. * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. | Abilities = * Skrull Military Training: She is a trained Skrull soldier. ** Aviation: She is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. ** Unarmed Combat: She is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military. ** Marksmanship: She is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = * Skrull-Military Uniform: She wears a Skrull-military uniform, which alters as she changes shape and size. | Transportation = * Skrull-Military Transport: She will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. | Weapons = * Skrull-Military Weaponry: She will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Power Amplification Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human)